


A Strong Bond (Tony Stark x Daughter!Mutant!Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguments, F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Tony has a daughter the power of invisibility, all she wants to do is protect her father, but will he allow her to join The Avengers?





	A Strong Bond (Tony Stark x Daughter!Mutant!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request, “Can you do a Tony/daughter fic where his daughter has a superpower and wants to join the avengers so she can fight alongside her father because she’s scared of losing him, but Tony’s too scared of losing her”

Y/N Stark paced her room back and forth. Thinking. Worrying.  
Wanda had spent the last year or so helping her to train with her powers. As Y/N was growing up she had allowed anger and sadness to cloud her judgement. This had, unfortunately, meant that she regularly lost control of her power of invisibility and forcefield projection. When she got too upset she’d turn invisible for hours without a way of making herself solid again. Wanda had done amazing and careful work with Y/N so that she could get control of her power, especially after the death of her mother. It was when Y/N’s mother had died that she then learnt of her link to the billionaire, Tony Stark, her father. She had been angry for a very long time over why her mother had kept it from her and from Tony, but she had learnt to forgive.   
Now seventeen, Y/n believed that she was ready to become apart of the Avengers. She had paid attention to everything that Steve had taught her about defence and Wanda thought she was pretty brilliant with her powers and ability.  
Y/N had been with Tony since she was eleven. They had a truly tight bond that seemed unbreakable, even with all that had happened in the last six years with the Winter Soldier and the Accords.  
She watched as her father was torn apart again and again, she watched as he tried to stay strong as all his friends left and turned against him. She couldn’t help him then, but by God, she’d help him now that she was in control.   
All she had to do was convince her father that it was a good idea.  
_________________

Y/N walked into Tony’s lab with a cup of coffee in her hand. She whistled to distract herself from worrying about what he would say to her request as she walked up to the desk he was currently working at. She softly placed the cup beside her father’s arm and put her hands behind her back, linking them together and fiddling with her own fingers in nervousness.  
Tony’s brown eyes moved from the cup of coffee to the teenager in front of him, he raised his eyebrows and picked up the cup, taking a sip. He narrowed his eyes at his kid and watched her in suspicion. Y/N looked away from his intense gaze for a second and felt sweat on her collar.  
“Spit it out.” Tony said, sitting back in his chair and swivelling it in her direction.  
Y/N pushed a hand through her H/C hair and shifted from foot to foot. “So, dad, I was thinking-“  
“Dangerous habit.”   
She let out a humourless laugh at her dad’s joke and rubbed the back of her neck. “Y-you know, Wanda says that I’m getting better with this superpower thing.” She paused to gage Tony’s reaction. He simply sipped the coffee and watched his daughter. Y/N took this as a cue to continue. “Steve has taught me a lot about how to defend myself and all about punches and stuff.” She continued, her E/C eyes shifting around the room to look at everywhere but the suspicious gaze of Tony.  
“No way.” Tony simply said and turned around to face his desk again.  
Y/N’s mouth dropped open and she struggled to find an answer to him. “B-but you don’t even know what I was going to ask!” She said loudly. Tony seemed to ignore her as he pulled his magnifier towards him to keep working on the arm of his Iron Man suit. Y/N tapped her foot and let out a groan. “Dad, you know that I wanna help you guys.” She murmured.  
Tony barely moved an inch in her direction, didn’t even look at her. “You’ve got school and you’re too young.” He answered.  
“Peter got to join!” She yelled back, she was becoming agitated and glitchy. She felt her control over her power slowly slipping.  
Tony spun around to face her. “Peter is not my daughter.” He answered.  
Y/N stamped her foot and clenched her fists. “I just want to help protect you! I’m strong enough!” She continued to shout at him, thinking that this would get her point across better.  
Tony threw down the spanner that he was holding and glared up at his only daughter. “I don’t need protecting from you! You haven’t even got control of yourself! Look!”  
Y/N followed the direction of where Tony was pointing and saw that her hands had completely disappeared. She let out a gasp and stepped back, but her hands had not reappeared. She closed her eyes and willed her skin to become opaque again. She felt tears fill her eyes and she glared back at Tony. “I had complete control! Y-you did this.” She said and turned away from him, running out of the lab and to her room.   
Tony was left staring after her. He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed as he leant his forehead on the table. He would give her time to cool down before he tried talking to her again, he knew that he had gone too far.   
__________________

It was much later in the evening when Tony decided to venture towards his daughters bedroom.  
Wanda had tried to go see her earlier that day to bring her lunch and then dinner, but both visits were met with stifled sobs and demands to be left alone.  
Tony had knew that he messed up bad when even Bucky had glared at him. The whole team thought of Y/N as someone they needed to protect, they were her family, had been for years. So Stark knew that he needed to fix what he had done and suck up his pride…and…apologise.  
Tony rapped his knuckles on the door that lead to his daughter’s room and was met with the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y.  
“Miss Stark has requested to be left alone.”  
Tony sighed and crossed his arms. “Open the door.” Tony demanded. The A.I must had recognised the tone in the voice of her maker, as the door slid open almost immediately.  
Tony tentatively walked into the room, seeing tissues over the floor and the curtains were firmly closed. He looked at the bed and saw the body of his girl curled up into the foetal position with her back facing the door. He walked forward and sat down on the other side of the bed, rubbing her back lightly. Y/N stayed silent, but he knew that she wasn’t asleep as the occasional sniff came from her form.  
“I’m sorry, kid.” That was a hard phrase to say. “I’m not as good at this dad thing as I thought I’d be.” He continued, Y/N did not reply. “It’s just that…I didn’t get to see eleven years of your life, I missed out on that and I’m sure your ma had her reasons, but I still missed it and I cant miss anymore. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, you know?” He asked, stilling rubbing her back soothingly. “I know you want to protect me, but it’s my job to protect you first. You’re my kid first, no matter how powerful or in control you are. I mean, yeah, you’re powers are awesome and you have amazing control, but I can’t take the risk of losing you, no matter how small that risk is.” He continued talking to her back. “I love you, ya know.” He said.  
Y/N opened her red, puffy eyes and turned her head towards her dad. “You’ve never said that.” She whispered, her voice still thick with tears.  
Tony rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I know, kid, but it’s true. I do love you, unconditionally. That’s why I’ll do anything to keep you safe.”  
Y/N sat up and wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck. He sat there stiffly for a split second, but then he softened and slid his arms around her. They clung together for a very long time, in that time Tony had leaned back and pulled Y/N to his side, allowing her to lay down more comfortably. Tony stroked a hand through her H/C hair as her breath deepened, indicating she had fallen asleep.  
Tony looked at the face of his only daughter and kissed her forehead. He had never known a stronger love than the one he had for his kid.


End file.
